The present invention relates to golf cars, and more particularly to support devices used with golf car seat assemblies.
Combination hip restraint/arm rest/hand grip devices used for the passenger compartment of motorized golf cars are known. Such support devices are typically mounted to each opposing side of a golf car seat and primarily serve three purposes. First, these devices function as a hip restraint by providing a rail or barrier to prevent a person seated in the golf car from sliding off the outer edges of the golf car seat, particularly when the golf car negotiates a turn. In addition, such support devices also typically provide a surface(s) upon which a seated golfer may rest a forearm or an elbow. Further, these support devices can be used as a hand grip to support a seated golfer or to assist a person when entering and exiting the golf car passenger compartment.
One known type of support device is constructed of a metal tube that is formed or bended into an appropriate configuration and is attached to a seat assembly by a pair of brackets, the brackets each having a bearing hole that receives an end of the tube. Such a bended tube support typically includes a cylindrical foam pad or cushion sleeve which, besides being formed of a softer material, increases the outer diameter of a supporting section of the tube to provide a larger, and thus more comfortable, support surface. Generally, without such a cushion sleeve, a metal tube support device does not have a sufficient outer surface area to comfortably support a person""s arm as it is not feasible, both in terms of weight and cost, to use a metal tube with a relatively large outer diameter. However, the addition of the separate padded sleeve increases the cost and assembly time for producing the support device.
Another known support device is formed of an injection-molded polymer and includes a bended wall or ledge that serves as the arm support, hip restraint and hand grip. Such devices can be feasibly produced with a supporting wall/ledge having a width appreciably greater than the diameter of the metal tube support, and thus having a larger support surface. However, the wall/ledge of these injection-molded devices have relatively narrow or sharp corners, which make these support devices less comfortable to use as a hand grip than the tubular metal support devices.
Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative support device that overcomes one or more of the limitations of previous devices as set forth above.
In a first aspect, the present invention is a support device for a seat assembly of a golf car. The device comprises a base and a support tube bounding an interior space and having two opposing ends, at least one tube end being integrally formed with the base. Further, a mounting bracket is integrally formed with the base and includes a generally flat wall portion connectable with the golf car to attach the support device to the car.
In another aspect, the present invention is a seat assembly for a golf car. The seat assembly comprises a seat base mounted to the golf car and having opposing ends and a surface disposed between the ends. A support device is removably attached to the seat base and includes a base. A support tube bounds an interior space and has two opposing ends, at least one tube end being integrally formed with the base, and a support surface disposed adjacent to an end of the seat base. Further, a mounting bracket is integrally formed with the base and includes a generally flat wall portion disposeable against the seat base surface and configured to removably attach the support device to the seat base.
In a further aspect, the present invention is also a support device for a seat assembly of a golf car. The support device comprises a base including an elongated shell bounding an interior space. The base shell has a first, enclosed end, a second, opposing end defining an elongated opening into the interior space and a sidewall extending between the ends. A support tube bounds an interior space and has a generally bended shape and two opposing ends. Each tube end is integrally formed with the enclosed end of the base shell. Further, a mounting bracket is integrally formed with the sidewall of the base shell and includes a generally flat plate. The bracket plate has a first, generally flat surface disposeable against the golf car seat and is configured for attachment to the seat assembly to attach the support device to the golf car.